


you will be the death of me

by orphan_account



Series: Liz's TWC Works From Tumblr [2]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: rose is sick, and refuses to take a day off... and then nate finds out
Relationships: Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Series: Liz's TWC Works From Tumblr [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995769
Kudos: 14





	you will be the death of me

“go home, detective, you’re _sick_.” adam’s nose turned up in a sneer as he neared the end of his sentence. with crossed arms he narrowed his eyes at her, but rose ignored his obvious distaste for her presence with a dismissive wave.

she pulled her hand up and pressed her thumb to the tips of her fingers, rolled her eyes and mimicked, “meh meh blah blah,” before quipping, “shut up.”

adam’s eyes couldn’t roll farther back into his head even if he tried. he was… slightly concerned for the detective’s health and well being, but he was _far_ more concerned for the detective should nate arrive any time soon. he knew his best friend well, and he knew just how much nate’s worrisome manner may very well be rose’s undoing.

“as your commanding agent, i must insist you take a day off, lest your abilities become compromised by your… er…” he trailed off and glanced over rose’s red-rimmed and watery eyes, and her flushed cheeks. he decided not to finish his sentence, realizing the detective was glaring at his inspection of her.

but really, adam did not want his friend hurt herself, and he really, really, really did not want to see his best friend’s reaction to rose’s distressed state—it was not going to be pretty.

“i’m, _fine_ ,” rose insisted, plopping down on a plush chair. she sneezed once she settled in, and let out a small sorry, before sneezing once again.

“and no one’s going to say ‘bless you?’” rose frowned, “some world we live in.”

from the darkest corner in the room (naturally), mason let out a bark of laughter before giving rose a quiet ‘bless you.’ the detective sniffled and then smiled smugly.

but the moment passed quickly when mason flicked his cigarette bud, letting the collected ash on the tip fall to the ground. adam’s jaw tightened but he didn’t say anything at the action.

“you really should go home,” mason grunted, “i’m not picking you up if you fall over.”

rose opened her mouth to speak but felix interrupted, “oh i’m sure she’s hoping _someone_ will.”

“yea, yea very funny but i’m fine, always fine, never not fine, gonna continue to be fine—“

—the door opened. “who’s fine?” nate asked as he entered the room, ducking slightly as to not hit his head on the doorframe.

rose hung her head, letting out a small whine, silently cursing herself for not putting more makeup on than she had this morning. a little more concealer under the eyes and maybe she wouldn’t look so… _ugh._

rose shivered, she really should have stayed home, taking a sick day. she’d faked plenty of them before, but she knew as soon as nate realized she wasn’t feeling well he’d be all over her, dotting, and being incredibly overprotective. which… admittedly rose enjoyed on occasion, but not today.

it wasn’t particularly easy, letting someone else take care of you, especially when you’d depended on no one else but yourself for so long. perhaps that was why she was so hesitant to admit her obvious illness.

nate looked around the room, waiting for an answer to his question, but adam kept his usually stone cold gaze at the ground. mason had pulled out another cigarette, lighting it with a slight smirk on his otherwise neutral expression. and felix’s eyes were wide in anticipation, but none of unit bravo made any move to answer nate.

so, rose lifted her head, and smiled sheepishly at her boyfriend. “oh, you know…” she elongated each word before pausing to scratch the back of her head, “we’re all fine!”

she raised her hand and counted on her fingers as she hummed, “we’re fine, relatively, objectively, subjectively…” she lowered her voice, “i don’t really know what i’m saying now.”

rose seemed a bit more delirious than she would’ve cared to admit.

nate furrowed his brows, ran a hand over his hair—which he’d just cut, something rose wasn’t so happy about—and stepped further into the room. something was off, he’d realized, but he didn’t get much of a chance to work out what was wrong when adam began to speak.

“rose…” he started, his voice more meek than he’d liked, so he cleared his throat, and began again, “rose is a bit ill.”

rose cut adam a glare, and adam took a step back. she was quite intimidating when angry, but it wasn’t something adam would, ever, ever, _ever_ admit.

shifting in her chair to face nate, a sickeningly sweet smile formed on rose’s face, her voice upping slightly in pitch as she said, “small cold.” she pinched her fingers together. “so small.”

then, a bubbling feeling began to rise in her stomach, itching in her throat, and she let out a hearty cough. one that sounded like it hurt. she brought her elbow to her mouth.

afterwards, she lifted her head once again, giving just as wide as smile as before, but nate was having none of it. he frowned, walking over to rose, standing just in front of her. he had to kneel down to meet her eye level, but once he did he ran the back of his hand over her forehead.

his frown deepened. “you’re burning up, rose.”

the sudden intensity of his gaze did nothing to help her temperature, her cheeks now flushed for more than one reason, but rose pushed his hand away with less force than she had wanted.

she stood up quickly, darkness prickling at her eyesight, and she almost toppled over, exhaustion weighing heavily on her. nate was quick to keep her upright, standing up just as fast and putting his hand on the small of her back.

“let me help you home, detective,” he whispered, his face merely inches from hers. it would have made rose’s heart race, the soft intimacy they shared, but it was neither the time or place to be thinking of such things.

still, rose insisted, fighting ‘til the very end, “i’ll be fine guys—“ she reached for the purse draped across her shoulders, “—i’ve got a bottle of cold medicine that i can just down if things get really bad.”

nate confiscated the plastic bottle, gently grasping it out of rose’s hands. she reached for it, but was a little too slow, and… a little too short as nate stretched his hand up just high enough where rose could not reach.

he felt only a little bad for pulling the trick on her, but he did what he had to do to protect the detective from her own poor… _poor_ habits. it was times like this when nate found himself thinking, _how did she survive all this time, taking care of herself like this?_

adam sighed, rubbing his forehead, trying not to think about the lack of professionalism found in the room today, meanwhile mason tried and failed to hold back a snigger, and felix was doubled over in laughter.

nate shook his head, rose still trying to reach the medicine still stuck in nate’s grasp. eventually, she rested her head against nate’s chest and sagged her shoulders in defeat. she poked at his stomach with every syllable that she spoke, “i hate you so much.”

despite being exceptionally worried about the sick detective, he smiled fondly at her, brushing stray strands of her back from her face. “well i love you enough for the both of us.”

groaning loudly, rose gripped both nate’s arms and banged her head against his chest. “god, just take me home already.”

“as you wish.”


End file.
